Breaking the Silence
by Driplet
Summary: This isnt  just some 'Marching Band' story. This story tells of two people who start out as friends. Then they end their friendship. They both have/had a band. But she decided to see which one will win at the Radio show.The prize. A contract with Epitaph.


**AN: okay so this is the first **_**miscullanious**_ story I`ve ever made, I didn`t know what to do with this story on fanfiction, so here it is. Hope you all like it. By the way I made all of this up from my dream last night (7/15/2011) or this day becuase I dremt the same thing three times last night. The only thing I have in here that isn`t mine is Falling in Reverse the band. So again here it is.

Disclaimer- First disclamier ever. Why do I have to do this? I don`t know! Okay here it goes. The band Falling in Reverse doesn`t belong to me. Like it said up there ^^^ Niether does I hate this song by secondhand serenade. So yeah, enjoyh. Beisdes this is the ONLY disclaimer I`m doing, don`t get used to it, sister.

Breaking the Silence

**By: ForTheLoveOfHearts**

**aka: Brittany.**

**Chapter 1**

**New Kid**

I was walking towards the bus stop thinking,' I hope no one isn`t like me.' and 'Oh gosh, I don`t want to do this, I don`t want to do this.' and even, ' Why did we have to move so far away?' I knew it was for the better but when your parents are divorced it gets you a little down. The bus pulled up as I was still thinking.

"Why hello there, it`s your first day of school! Where do you live?" The bus driver asked.

"Oh, uh, my name is Ashley Baybe. I uhh live at the house twenty feet behind me?" He just nodded his head and told me to get to the back of the bus. I looked at his name badge. Ronnie...He looked more like a student than a bus driver. Plus it was just a peice of paper taped on his shirt. Big black hair...looked like a bad student. I started to walk to the back when he grabbed my arm and said, "Thanks for calling me babe." And he winked. Did he think I called him babe? How- oh I forgot my last name. Baybe sounds like 'babe'. I just raised my eyebrows at him and jerked my arm away.

I sat close to the back, because in the front were little kids and in the back were...'Ronnie' kids.

I sat at an empty seat, quietly taking out my iPod. I shuffled it to a new song I just bought. I Hate This Song by Secondhand Serenade. I didn`t know I was singing aloud to it until the song ended and everyone clapped in my direction. I was a pretty good singer. I was in a band once, but again, I moved. The band was called 'Freely Being Alive' . I was lead singer, so I must be pretty good at it. And plus the names initials sounded cool. "FBA." I just blushed and half smiled. I put my Ipod back on and turned it all the way up. I closed my eyes, trying to listen to the lyrics.

I didn`t realize everyone was off the bus by the time the song was halfway over until I felt a rush of air hit my hair. I looked up to see Ronnie in the back of the bus whispering something.

"You better not tell or this will happen all week. If I`m suspended someone else would do it for me. And that would happen over, and over, and overl. You can`t suspend all of us. Got that, Bernie?" Something mumbles.

"Okay, now see, didn`t I do a good job, Bernie?" Mumbles again. I ducked myhead lower.

"Good. Thanks for cooperating." Something that sounded like ripping duct tape filled the air.

"Well, I`ll see you tomorrow, Bernie." Ronnie said as he walked off the bus. I went back there to see what happend. I think Ronnie was a student...And Bernie was our bus driver becuase Bernie was 40 something years old.

"Are you okay?" He nodded his head. He was tied up though. Proabaly so he wouldn`t run and tell. I would let him out but as soon as he nodded his head the bell rang.

"Gotta go!" I said and ran off the bus.

I went to the front office and got my schedual. First class was Math. I hated math with a passion.

I walked around trying to find the class. When I saw a little white door with a sign that said 'MATH RM 19' I walked inside. I was three seconds after the bell rang late. He was just starting to say, "Good morning, class." I accidentaly slammed the door." Whoops?"

Everone stared at me. The were no empty seats...Yay...

"Who might you be?"

"Ashley Baybe. I just moved here on the third."

"Let me see your schedual." I handed it to him sheeply.

"See anything?"

"Sit in any chair open." He said with one eyebrow up.

"Uhh, there arn`t any."

"We have one. Look closer." I looked harder. Oh gosh.

The only open seat was next to Ronnie. Whhyyy! It was next to him! Really? Gosh.

I went over to the seat relecantly.

"Well you just call everyone babe, huh?" He said as I sat down.

"No, my last name is Baybe. B-A-Y-B-E. Baybe. Not like what people calls someone when they think there cute."

"Your complicated." He said, smiling.

"Your...a word that describes you."

"A word that describes me...Ronnie. Thats a word."

"...Yeah..." I said. I turned around, I didn`t pay attention to the teacher, though. Just didn`t want to talk to Ronnie.

Finally the bell rang. I hurried up out of there. I didn`t want to stay in there. Too much awkardness. Someone came up to me before I left, though. Of course, it was Ronnie. I wish this kid would go away...

"So, wheres your next class?"

"I don`t know."

"Oh well if you look at your schedual, you may be able to know." He said.

I took it out. I had Music next.

"Music. Ironically I don`t need this though, I was in a band once."

"I`m in a band right now. Its called Falling in Reverse." That surprised me.

"Really? What part are you?"

"Lead singer."

"Thats awesome. So was I. My band was called Freely Being Alive...So yeah..."

"Well, see you in music. And maybe you can be a 'featuring' in our new song."

"Thats sounds cool." I said as we walked in the same room. Well, now I know I have _something_ to talk about with this guy.I wonder what we have to do in this class...Well the name is music so I hope its painting! Sarcastically speaking.

The music teacher`s name was . I wondered what he was doing teaching music. He didn`t look very creative at all...Must be some classical person. He looked boring, not just because he yawned while talking, but his all around personality seemed...unbearable to me. I kept looking at the teacher with both my eyebrows raised. Ronnie, seeing as we had no assaigned seats, sat next to me. He leaned over my way and whispered, "Surprisingly enough, he used to be as good as Van Halen at guitar."

I looked at him, shocked.

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"His name. His last name is Landeran. As inPhelip (PHIL-LEAP) Landeran. Didn`t you notice his French accent?" I didn`t at first, but now that he mentioned it, it seemed a lot more sense why he said 'wee wee?' all the time. It`s like a Canadian saying 'eh?'. (An: no im not dissing on frnech or canadians. Canadians gave us Justin Bieber...Thanks a alot Canada. :/ and French gave us Satue of Liberty so ya,!)

Internission: gotta go to revival:D )

FOUR HOURS LAYTAH.

I`m back :D on with the storyehh!)

"Really you mean the retired Phelip Landeran? Legendary air guitarist and expert guitar player? _This_ is his _life_ now? Teaching some bratty little teenage high school students? Listening to classical music? If it is, I never want to get old." I said loudly. Ronnie started smiling hugely while the rest of the class looked at me, shoked. ...his expression scared me. He had death-eye-daggers puncturing my entire body with that one little stare.

"Who are you?" He asked, walking near me. I handed him my schedual.

"Ah, new student. Well, it seems your friends with Ronnie. Meanwhile, do you know anyone elses name?"

"Uhh, I don`t even know this kid? I just met him today? Can I call you ? I think I will."

"Little twerp, you messed with the wrong music teacher. I could wipe you away with one chord."

"Is that a bet?"

"No bet, if you win...you can have my guitar. If I win you have to hold hands with Ronnie for a week. Everywhere." Oh, so now he wants to try to do this to me, huh? Well, I`ve seen old people play guitar and it sounds irritating.

"Your on. Trust me, I will wipe you-r tears on the floor with this." Ronnie handed me a guitar. started making little screechy noises. I could do so much better. After 30 seconds of torture, it was finally my turn. I played long screams with my guitars. Then a riff or two. Everyone clapped for me, though. MJ`s turn. (If you didn`t know, that means .) He played a long boring riff. I played a riff with screams, screeches, whammys, and backstrokes...I think we all know who one here. Everyone clapped at my holding end note. Mr. Landeran, though, was very upset. He handed me his famous guitar in its case, just as the bell rang.

"I think I like that class." I said to him. His face scrutinized his guitar. I turned around fast and walked away.

Ronnie was in shock. Complete shock. It was like he was in a transe and nothing could get him out.

"Uhh, do you want to hold it?" Nothing.

"I could let play it." Nothing again.

"You want to borrow it for your band?" That did it.

"Really? You would let my band use his guitar?"

"Mine now. And sure, its not like I have any group to play with."

"Ashley, your seriously my best friend right now." Wow, best friend was the only friend I had. And it was only second third period.

Next class was Reading. I didn`t know why I had reading. I`m not dumb I can read.

Ronnie was in my class again. I hope we don`t have a full schedual. Just by me sitting next to him, people think I`m a 'trouble' student.

Then was Socical Studies/ History. Ronnie again.

Science. Ronnie.

English. Ronnie!

Then band...I got in early, so I didn`t have to sit next to Ronnie. In band, I played guitar. Acoustic. I like the sound acoustics make. It peaceful. Before the bell rang, I strummed to music in my mind. It was "I hate this Song" by Secondhand Serenade. I was lightly humming the words. I didn`t need sheet music for an acoustic. I just went to what felt right.

"Thats weird. Its almost as if your not trying to get Ronnie to like you." Some girl with big blue hair said. Why didn`t I notice her before? I don`t know. She looked preppy in a scene way.

"I`m not trying. I don`t want Ronnie to like me. He`s just the guy I met on the bus. Big deal." I said, I never stoped playing.

"Just so you know, if I ever see you with Ronnie, I will make 10th grade a ngithamre for you. Understand?" The bell rang.

"Oh lookie there, Tuba Girl, its time for you to take your seat."

She gave me an evil look.

At least Ronnie wasn`t in this-

"Hello!" He said as soon as he walked in the door. My band teacher, , just said, "Well, theres Ronnie, the best guitar player in this room." I looked at Ronnie as he sat next to me...In the guitar sections. I was the only girl guitar player. Yay...

"Oh hey, Ronnie. I didn`t know you played guitar."

"Yeah, I do, mostly becuase I would hate to have Science again. You know what I`m saying?" I nodded my head.

"Anyways, this class is awesome. It only holds the cool people. See theres my friends, playing something else. I bribed them to do it. I have to pay them to play, though." I laughed quitely.

'How much?"

"Eight bucks a week. Each."

"Well that seems like a rip off. Whats their names?"

" Jacky. He`s on the guitar beside . He`s from United Kingdom. The Japenese one on the bass is Mika, and Derek is next to Jacky. Ryan is back there on drums."

"Oh I see them. Haha."

"So you prabobly know thats all my band, right?"

"Really? So lemmie guess...Ryan`s drummer...Jacky`s lead guitar, Mika bass, and Derek is another guitar and backing vocals."

"How did you know?"

"Becuase, I had a band once. I told already. We were about to get sighned right before I moved too."  
>"Well, we`d love to have another member."<p>

"I`ll think abuot it...I mean I just got moved out of my other band, and I don`t know if I can replace it so soon."

"Well, if you do decide to come play with us or listen to us, heres my adress."

"`Kay, maybe I will."

"Cool." He said. I smiled and looked at my guitar.

Back on the bus, I sat on the same seat I did this morning, only this time, Ronnie sat next to me.

"Well, you just never seem to quit talking to me, huh?"

"I can`t help it. Look. All the seats were filled."

"Well why don`t you drive and tie Bertie back up and put him in the back?"

"Becuase, I have to have a place to get home!"

"Oh...Well I`m prabably not going to talk to you. I`m going to listen to my iPod."

"Okay. I was too." I got out my iPod, and listened to Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides.

I didn`t know where my stop was so when I looked around everyone but a couple of people were off. I poked Ronnie in the arm.

"What!" He said.

"I think I missed my stop." I said.

"Okay, uhh, just...drop off at my place and I`ll drive you home. Sound good?"

"Sure." I said. Couple of more people got off and then Ronnie and I did.

Ronnie let me go first. I herd him talking to the bus driver.

"You missed her house. She`s a nice girl, she don`t need trouble like this. Now tomorrow, she`ll be getting on a the only brick walkway house. With the black roof. Got it?"

The bus driver nodded his head.

He got off the bus.

We walked to his house.

"Come on in. I need to get something out of my room." He said at the porch.

"Uhh, okay."

"`Kay." He unlocked the door and walked in, me closely behind him.

I sat on the couch, it was pretty cool in here. In a way it reminded me of a rich kid preppy style home. I wouldn`t say it was a _bad_ thing, though.

"Kay, I got my car keys, and my old amp. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, lets go."

We walked out of his house and I followed him into a little Mini Cooper.

"Nice car."

"I try to keep it nice looking."

"Well, thats good."

"Yeah, it can get pretty crazy in here with the guys in here."

"I`d say."

"Yeah, were anything but sophisticated."

I laughed as he pulled in at my house.

"Well, Ashley, I`ll see you later."

"Okay, bye, and thanks."

"No problem."

"For me it was."

"Well, I fixed it, now go. You parents aree staring through the window."

"What?" I looked.

"Oh...Well, bye!" I said. I shook his hand. He laughed as he pulled out.

I had a big surprise waiting for me inside.


End file.
